Rotary tools are a favorite instrument of professional craftsmen, handymen, homeowners, and hobbyists. The typical rotary tool is a handheld power tool configured for use with a variety of accessory bits/tools that can be used for cutting, carving, sanding, polishing, and many other applications, referred to collectively as cutting operations. One specific example of a rotary tool is the DREMEL® rotary tool sold by the Robert Bosch Corporation.
Most rotary tools include a collet assembly coupled to the drive shaft of an electric motor. The collet assembly is configurable to couple or to decouple an accessory bit to the drive shaft of the electric motor. The electric motor is operable to rotate the collet assembly and any accessory bit coupled thereto. The accessory bit may be removed and replaced with a different accessory bit when the accessory bit becomes nonfunctional or when the user desires to perform a different cutting operation.
Typically, a collet tool is provided to loosen or tighten the collect assembly. For example, the collet tool may be a wrench that is sized to receive a collet nut of the collet assembly. Frequently, the collet tool is small and easily misplaced. Additionally, the size and shape of some collet tools makes them uncomfortable for some users to grasp.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a collet tool that is less likely to be misplaced and that is comfortable for most users to grasp and manipulate.